This project is concerned with the interaction of behavior and physiology in man. One study investigates the application of operant conditioning (biofeedback) in heart rate control by patients with angina pectoris. A second study considers the application of operant conditioning to patients with urinary incontinence. A third study explores age differences in the physiological mechanisms underlying electrodermal activity. A fourth study investigates the application of behavioral techniques in patients with myocardial infarctions to see if these can facilitate compliance in these patients. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Engel, B.T.: Cardiac Arrhythmias. In Williams, R.B., Jr. and Gentry, W.D. (Eds.): Behavioral Approaches to Medical Practice. Cambridge, Ballinger Publishing Co., 1977, 67-76. Engel, B.T.: Fecal Incontinence. In Williams, R.B., Jr. and Gentry, W.D. (Eds.): Behavioral Approaches to Medical Practice. Cambridge, Ballinger Publishing Co., 1977, 167-172.